nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
}} |} Haven is a current Neverwinter Nights 2 module located in the Social tab. The Haven persistent world multiplayer module is open only to players over the age of 18 due to adult content and mature themes. Synopsis Haven is located near the Moonshae Islands off the coast of Amn in the Forgotten Realms. It is a busy shipping port and faces many internal and external threats. Part of the fun of Haven is the high level of community involvement of players in the official forums. Players regularly communicate through the Haven Forums. Sometimes debates can become quite spirited, but all in all everyone gets along. It simply demonstrates the passion that the Haven community truly has for the world they play in. Haven is primarily a Roleplaying server with heavy Social overtones. Each new player must choose to enter their character into the world as a free person or a servant. Though player v. player does exist, roleplaying is rewarded. PvP most often is engaged in through scheduled world events, such as tournaments and underlying roleplay plots and schemes. While the focus of Haven is on roleplay, the world does accept sex and sexual behavior among player characters. For that reason, anyone suspected of being under the age of 18 will be asked to provide private proof of age to the DMs or permanently prohibited from the server. History of Haven The Kingodom of Haven's capital is a small port town off the coast of Amn and just south of the Moonshae islands. The city itself is built on a series of stone platforms over the sea, with the bulk of land lying to the south and west on two islands behind the town proper. Its climate is tropical. Historically, Haven has served as a busy shipping port for goods and slaves from Faerun to all points west. It was ruled by a weak monarchy culminating in King Lucius of Haven, and generally considered to be a slightly rambunctious and lawless island. The disappearance of King Lucius and majority of the native population prompted two diplomats to go visit Waterdeep in search of a replacement government head. While in Waterdeep, the pair encountered the visiting Queen Ilsa from Eros and managed to convince her to abdicate her throne in Eros in order to take over the mystery of the disappearances of Haven. She assumed control of the government and brought over a large number of Erosians to get to the bottom of the problem. The Erosians and other immigrants discovered the existence of a large, ancient drow city beneath the southern island. After a long and exhausting battle, the drow city was cleared by the townspeople and the entrance walled up. A final drow jailer escaped the wreckage with a cryptic message and set of bottles filled with various types of sand, though his suicide ended his questioning and his words remain a mystery. The drow reign of terror which cost so many lives and ended the native monarchy has likely come to an end. All is not the happily ever after, however, and Queen Ilsa has fallen ill, leaving her trusted friend and ally Telron Elvenforge as Lord Viceroy of the Realm aided by Ilsa's half sister Princess Catherine. Haven faces many foes: visiting ships bring problems as often as they bring goods. Fortunately, the residents of Haven are able to take time away from their problems, and the town often hosts weekend-long festivals and raucous celebrations between the somber moments of fighting. Births and deaths, weddings and wars: all are likely in the Kingdom of Haven. Getting Started Where can I find Haven? Haven is located on the server named IlsasAdultHaven, module name Haven. To find it, start NWN2 and click 'Multiplayer'. Go to the 'Social' tab to your left, highlight 'Haven' and click 'Join Game'. Before entering, you will need to download two files, the hak and pwc files for the game. These are located in the Forums. along with instructions as to which folders to place them in. What sort of place is Haven? Haven is an ADULTS ONLY server with graphic sexual content. Any player suspected of being underage (below 18 years) will be asked to privately provide proof of their age to the DMs. If this cannot be provided, you will be banned from the server and the Forums. If you are found to be roleplaying with someone you know to be underaged, you will be banned from the server and the Forums. This policy is exteremely inflexible. In Haven, you are expected to roleplay; in other words, maintain the personality of your character (whatever you chose that to be). Remember: in-character actions do have in-character consequences, and Haven is a law-abiding town. What can I do in town? Much of the fun of Haven comes from exploration. Players are highly encouraged to take on jobs in town, and many positions exist. Many unique RP paths can be pursued: attend or perform in an original play; get your fortune told; attend a slave auction; bathe in the steamy baths at the Grotto; gamble with the big boys in the Gambling Hall; join a guild; increase your skills in the dangerous outlying areas; open your own persistent mailbox in the Royal Bank and Mail to find your friends; use the many custom emotes available on your Emote Pin; find others on the server using your Scrying Mirror; visit the Haven Matchmaker to make a love connection; read a book in the Three Winds bookshop, or write one to be sold there; attend a trial in the Keep; find salvation in the temple; get married and have children; join in on adventure during DM'd quests! Should I choose to be a servant or free person? When first starting out, you will probably wish to choose to enter Haven as a free person. Servants have to follow rules and regulations that may be a bit confusing for someone who is entering the town for the first time. After getting to know the town and the way the slave markets work, you may wish to make a new character who is a servant. Are there any restrictions on what type of character I can play? You MAY NOT make a character under the age of 18. Anyone found doing this will be banned from the server; we are extremely inflexible on this policy. Any NWN2 standard race is allowed. Currently, vampires, werewolves, and other 'alternative', non-standard races are not allowed. Please read the Forums section on 'God-Modding, Auto-Hitting and Other No-No's' to ensure your character is practicing good RP before you begin. Also note that you will not have the opportunity to change your Biography after your character is created, so do please take your time with it in the beginning. How can I make money and gain experience? Money and experience can be gained by entering the combat areas (such as the Southern Island), or by being rewarded for good roleplaying by a DM. Certain players are also able to grant other players experience; you never know when you're talking to one of them, so be on your best roleplaying behavior at all times! Many guilds exist in Haven. Joining up is a good way to start getting to know other players. The Tapper's Harker Inn is the social center of the kingdom- you can almost always find someone to speak with there! Where can I buy clothes, armor, or weapons? Merchants are located throughout the Kingdom Haven and in town-type settings. Speak to all the NPCs to locate stores. Are there DMd quests, and can I join them? Yes, there are DMd quests regularly. The outlying areas of Haven will change regularly to accommodate the new and upcoming quests. Upcoming quests are posted in the 'News' thread; anyone at all may join a quest, regardless of experience. Times for quests change regularly, and multiple quest time slots are available. To join, simply send a message to Arkosis when a new quest is posted or show up in game at the posted time. Are there any restrictions on login names? Yes. Please do not use symbols, all capitals, numbers, or curse words. Nonstandard names are regularly deleted during server maintenance operations. Can I buy a house or apartment? Yes. Houses and apartments are both in limited supply. If a house or apartment is available, you may speak with Queen Ilsa about purchasing one. Houses may be owned only by a single person or married (or established) couple, along with their servants. Apartments may be bought by one or more person. Roommates must all be present at the time of purchase. Ownership of all property is non-transferrable, but may be sold back to the crown for a percentage of the original purchase price. Guilds The Kingdom of Haven offers many opportunities for roleplay. One of the best ways to jump into ongoing stories is to join a guild. All guilds are run by players. Bard's Guild Location: Squid Theater (Haven) Charter: Acting in original plays in the theater or amphitheater. Providing entertainment at festivals and masquerade balls, and in the Tavern. Druid's Circle Location: Sunbright Island Caves Charter: Holding the seasonal festivals (Spring Festival, Summer Solstice, Fall Festival and Winter Solstice); maintaining the balance of nature in the wild areas of the kingdom. Fighter's Guild Location: Haven Fighter's Guild Hall (Arena) Charter: Organizing jousts and tournaments in the Arena, and promoting learning and crafting of weapons and armor. Temple Guild Location: Temple of the Holy (Haven) Charter: Offering healing to the Haven community, as well as resurrection, daycare, and worship of individual gods and goddesses. Fielding the Divine Guard for the defense of Haven. Mage's Guild Location: Haven Mage's Guild Hall Charter: Forwarding the study of magical arts and crafting; performing feats of magic at festivals. Fielding the Spell Guard for the defense of Haven. Ranger's Guild Location: Haven Ranger's Guild Hall Charter: Protecting and patroling the wild areas outside of townships. Royal Guard Guild Location: Haven Keep Charter: Upholding and enforcing the laws of Haven. Thieves Guild Location: (hidden) Charter: General mischief, and organized crime. External links *The Haven Forums Category:Gameworlds